Tetsurō Kiyoshi
History Appearance Many people have contributed Tetsurō's appearance to that of an handsome young man and has a strong title for his good looks though some can compare his looks to that of a delinquent. He is a near-splitting image of his father as he has inherited his jet black hair and features that appear handsome. His hair is naturally messy and typically features a fringe on the right side which partially covers his right eye; when wet, however, it is pushed down with loose bangs covering his forehead and front bangs framing his face while the back goes to the middle of his neck. However, his silvery-gray eyes are identical to that of his mother. Tetsurō is tall as he stands at 6'2" and has a solid build with a lean but muscular and toned body combined with broad shoulders due to vigorous training he has done. His lightly tan skin is described being "great" as he never suffered from zits or blemishes. It is noted by several people and hinted at through reactions that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with the girls though he often appears intimidating, sometimes unintentionally, that makes it difficult for those around him to approach or talk to him. Apparel Personality Tetsurō has a laid-back yet reliable and strong personality who is able to remain calm and keep his cool under pressure in the most arduous and dangerous situations, even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on . This also applies to perverted situations: . He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. While it is often downplayed, he has a perverted side to him given his fondness for breasts and butts. Even if its by accident, he simply 'rolls' with it and let's himself enjoy the situation without getting worked up about it. Despite this, he will usually try his hardest to show restrain and respect to the woman who act lecherously around him. He also knows when to draw the line as he refused to have sex with Stella when she felt pressured to, stating that it was something that should happen only when she was ready. Much to many people's embarrassment, Tetsurō has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general as he started getting undressed in front of others while displaying confusion at . He has no problem talking to others whenever he is naked without showing any embarrassment, showing he has no problem with others seeing him naked nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Tetsurō has shown numerous times that above all else, he treasures the relationships with the girls, his family and friends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why many people like him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that in love with him, he refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. Despite his seemingly kind nature, he has a much more scarier side to him that typically shows itself when his friends or loved ones are threatened by anyone in which his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous Weapons Killed Victims Quotes Trivia * His appearance is based on Tetsuro Kuroo from Haikyuu!! * Tetsurō is half-Japanese on his mothers side * According to many others, Tetsurō has a subtle accent * His favorite food is Sushi and Dango as he would often eat the two on a daily basis